Metallicar
by sams1ra
Summary: Everyone keeps forgetting, but the Winchesters actually have another member of their family. Oneshot. Silly story...


Metallicar

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the characters, Metallicar, or any car, for that matter…

* * *

Ahh… to be young and new, to have that new car smell everyone seem to like and sturdy new tires… Yes, being young was nice. She used to look down on the other cars, with their mileage slowly heading towards 10000, and smirk. Those old cars, she practically turned on her windshield wipers… 

Many young men wanted to own her. She was everyone's dream. And then, this young man, with short dark hair and firm stride took her for a test drive. She could feel the love from the first turn of the key in her ignition. He was kind of okay, too. Not too heavy, not too pushy. She wouldn't mind riding home with him… And she did. She was now Metallicar Winchester, and it suited her just fine.

They had a lot of fun together, Metallicar and her young human. They went for long rides, and she helped him get the female attention he was looking for. She didn't mind. She knew he loved her. He'd proven it every weekend, when he would wash her, and once a month even polish her. He took great care of her, feeding her with gas and water and changing her oil, and she served him well. She did her best not to get sick and break down in the middle of the road. In fact, she didn't remember ever doing it on purpose.

She remembered the first time she saw the blonde woman. Her human seemed so happy, how could she forget? She used to take them to the movies and the park, picking the woman up from her apartment and dropping her off. She knew the way by heart, even with the ignition turned off and without a GPS. She used to drive them to the drive in, and ignored whatever went on inside her as she chatted with the other cars around, making some new and dear friends. They visited the drive in a lot… Ahh, those were the days…

And then, how embarrassing, her human tied all sorts of cans to the back, spraying her with shaving cream. She would have been angry if he didn't seem so happy. And then she had two humans to take care of; the young man and the young woman. She didn't have to drive over to the young woman's apartment anymore. Now they had a house, and she had a garage to call her own. Those were the days. She used to be so happy. Her human never stopped loving her and caring for her, and she did her best not to notice what was going on in the back seat.

1979. She remembered that year all too well. Her human's wife was getting heavier for some time, and then, one night in the middle of winter, her human woke her up, took her out of her nice, warm garage, and raced her off. It took him a while to remember he forgot his humanness, and then made a U-turn that still made her shudder, and raced back to get his wife. They drove to the hospital, and she never once slipped on the ice, no matter how slick the road got. She took care of her humans. She loved them. Even if they did put that God-awful baby-sit in the back.

They gave her a gift. A tiny human added to their growing family. She wanted to name him 'Ford', after that really cute car down the street, but her humans settled on Dean. Dean it is, then. She still loved the little brat. She was so proud of herself when the weather got warmer and every night her exhausted human would bring his little screaming baby for her to lull asleep with her gentle, well practiced tires. The tiny thing would fall asleep in minutes, smiling with content.

It wasn't always so nice. The little human, Dean, would make such a mess of her back seat. He would walk his muddy shoes all over her upholstery and spill ice cream and stain her windows. Oh, what she wouldn't give for just one little squirt of water on his smiling face instead of her windshield. But if she thought he was a menace, she had another thing coming. 1983. Baby Sammy. _He_ never wanted her to lull him to sleep. And the mess that little human used to make then he got bored… She was still appalled by him coloring on the upholstery, I mean, come on! Show some respect to your elders, little human!

No, things weren't always clean and shiny. She still remembered that night, in '83, when her human sat on her back and watched his house burn. There were only the four of them after that. She, her human and his boys. The humanness didn't ride in her anymore, didn't calm the children down, and for a while, she thought she would never be rid of the smell of smoke and stains of tears.

She did her best to keep them safe. They were her family. They took care of her, and she took care of them. Especially the small boys. For hours and hours they sat in her back seat while her human was away. She used to love listening to their chatter and their little games and their stories. She used to try to keep them warm while they slept, huddled together, and wept with them when they stained her with their blood. She wasn't so angry when that happened. She knew they hurt more than she did, and that once they felt better, they would take care of her, clean her up and make her good as new. She trusted her family.

She was aging, but never once have they cheated on her. Never once had she caught them checking out a newer model or a bigger car. And she never thought of trading to a new family. Even if her human did get grumpier and moody, and the boys were putting on weight and modifying her trunk all the time, adding a secret compartment.

Sure, there were times Metallicar got scared, she'd be the first to admit that. The day Dean had gotten his first driving lesson from her human, she was pretty anxious. I mean, his little legs barely got to her pedals for crying out loud, he might order her straight into a tree! Yes, she was completely terrified when the little human started driving. But there were other feelings, too. Pride, and joy when they kept her washed, clean and shiny. No one could tell how old she really was, how many miles she'd traveled, and usually, when people did notice, they seemed impressed. Oh, yes. She was hot alright, befitting a Winchester!

She was sad, though, to see little Sammy grow and hear him argue. He didn't drive her so much, his brother loved her too much to let go of her wheel, but she was still sad to see him go, and sadder still to feel the wetness of tears from her little human. Even if it did mean she had to carry less. She was getting older in years and miles, but she would keep going ever so fast and trusty if it meant her family was happy and whole. That was why she was so happy to have him sitting inside her again, even if he had put on some extra weight since she had last seen him.

She was more than a little irritated with young Sammy when he drove her into a wall. No respect for his elders, that one. Nothing like his brother. She broke a headlight that night, and a couple of windows, too. Good thing Dean had her fixed in no time and made Sam clean and polish her, from the inside and out. She always did have a soft spot for that boy – right in front of the wheel… Sammy didn't feel so comfortable with it, though. She sometimes thought a mechanic should take a look at him, see if they could shorten his legs a little so he could fit in her better…

Time and miles did their damage, and when her boys took her to that estate sale, Metallicar couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and more than a little jealous. All those shiny new cars all around, with those flashy colors and models and air conditioning and new car smell… But deep inside, she knew she was loved. Her little human kept reminding her of that, even if his music was getting a little too loud for her speakers.

And then she met him. John's truck. When they first met, she was a little hurt, and betrayed. He had traded her up for a truck! A new model! Very good looking, true, but still, it hurt. It was a good thing Dean took extra good care of her after that. She wasn't shining clean the next time she met the truck, and it only irked her more. He was so shiny and big and… hey, she wanted a weapon box like that! Why don't they fix hers up a bit, put some more shiny knives in there? She didn't mind the extra weight, really. She could take it.

You see, he really was a nice truck once she got to know him. They talked for a while while their humans went hunting, and she suddenly found herself fantasizing about little Metallitrucks. It was time little Sammy, or rather – large Sam – would get a car of his own, and what better than a Metallitruck? You listening, humans? Cars need some alone time, too!

The last thing she remembered was the powerful lock Sam drew on her trunk, and though she did worry about the paintjob, it made her feel even more powerful. She drove through the darkness, rushing as best she could with Sam behind the wheel, hoping she would bring her little human to the hospital before she drowned in his blood. She knew he wasn't little anymore. He was older than her original human had been when Dean was born, but to her, he would always be her little human. She was used to the little guy doing the driving, she didn't want anything to…

The End (?)

A/N: Save Metallicar! (and Kat, I'm totally blaming you for this plot bunny!)


End file.
